Snow Elves
Snow Elves (in Aldmeris Falmer) ''are an endangered race of Mer that were once main inhabitants of Skyrim in Merethic Era. It is believed that centuries of Dwemer slavery twisted the race into the vile Falmer. History Knight-Paladin Gelebor states that they were once a proud and prosperous race, before the war with Atmorans and enslavement by the Dwemer. The Snow Elves had society that could rival that of the Altmer on Summerset Isle. Apart from that, they were very skilled with magic. Merethic Era The Snow Elves are descendants of the ancient Aldmer, like all Mer. Unlike other Mer races, the Snow Elves retained much of Aldmeri culture. It is unknown when they separated. The Snow Elves were originally a wealthy and prosperous society that made home in Skyrim. They were present long before the first Atmoran colonies. Their origin was part of initial exodus of dissident Mer groups from the Summerset Isles, along with Dwemer, Chimer and Ayleids. When first Atmoran colonies were built, the Snow Elves established a comfortable relationship with them. Initial coexistence between Atmorans and Snow Elves was largely peaceful. Although, the war came along shortly after. Night of Tears The peace was short-lived, as the Snow Elves sacked the rapidly growing Atmoran colony, Saarthal. That event became remembered as the Night of Tears. Entire Saarthal population was killed, save Ysgramor and his two sons. This would cause Ysgramor to summon his famed army, the Five Hundred Companions, which would drive the Snow Elves from Skyrim forever. Motivations Several sources suggest that one of the motivations for the sacking of Saarthal could be rapidly increasing population of Saarthal and struggle over territory and resources which took the form of war of extermination - with both sides wanting the destruction of the other. Others suggest it could be more specifically related to or escalated by the Snow Elves over the control of powerful artifact the Nords uncovered during their excavations in Saarthal. The artifact, known as the Eye of Magnus might have played a crucial rule for this event. The war This decision would cost them greatly - their entire society - since Ysgramor survived the attack and returned to his homeland of Atmora. From there, he would rise an army to destroy the Snow Elves. This army was known as the Five Hundred Companions. The event that led after was the Return, and with this return, new war would begin. They arrived to Skyrim and began the march across Skyrim to avenge their fallen brethren. The Battle of the Moesring The remaining Snow Elves were broken and shattered, with a group of them left on island of Solstheim. There, they would be led by the Snow Prince, a powerful warrior, and would take the final stand against the Nords. It seemed that the Snow Elves would turn victorious, but then, the Snow Prince was killed by a child named Finna, who threw her mother's sword at the Snow Prince. Snow Prince's death shattered the spirits of remaining Snow Elves with many attempting to flee the battlefield. After this victory, the Nords started genocidal campaign against the remaining Snow Elves, killing them by the thousands. Enslavement Eventually, the Snow Elves turned to the Dwemer for help. They always kept an uneasy alliance with them, but with recent events, they had no choice. The Dwemer agreed to help them, but at terrible cost, the blinding of the Snow Elf race. The Dwemer forced Snow Elves to eat a toxic plants in order for them to live underground. This plant originated from Blackreach and with time, destroyed the Snow Elf's sight. The Dwemer then forced blind Snow Elves into slavery. Not all agreed to this. Some of them sought other solutions, other alliances, but in the end, most of them were slaughtered, vanished or gave up. Over time, the Snow Elves devolved into vile Falmer. Their history was lost as they became increasingly primal. Because of this, it is commonly believed they were rather tricked into the slavery, instead of them actually agreeing to this. This is debunked when speaking with Knight-Paladin Gelebor, as he states the Snow Elves agreed to this "alliance" with the Dwemer. At unknown time, the Falmer started a war with the Dwemer. The war raged decade after decade in depths of Skyrim with Atmoran descendants, the Nords, completely unaware of it. The war was later known as the War of the Crag. Then, one day, around 1E 700, the Falmer found them gone from their homes. The Dwemer were fighting another war against the Chimer in Morrowind, the War of the First Council. It was fought over religion, philosophy and issues over technology versus magic and religion, and over the fact the Dwemer were in possession of the Heart of Lorkhan. Some pockets of remaining Snow Elf resistance remained, as Skorm Snow-Strider's journal states a military campaign against them as late as 1E 139 under the first King of Skyrim, Harald. Gelebor believes there might be remnants of Snow Elves somewhere else on Nirn. By 2E 582, the Snow Elves are near-forgotten legend, with their devolved brethren, the Falmer, lurking in depths of Dwemer ruins. Religion During the Merethic Era, the elves erected monuments and shrines around their home dedicated to elven gods. Some of them are common Aldmeri gods, such as Mara. But Snow Elf religion was centered around Auri-El, also known as '''Akatosh'. The Chantry of Auri-El was the epicenter of Snow Elf religion, having rituals for initiates on the path of enlightenment. Following de-evolution of the Snow Elves, many of the Prelates, holy priests, were killed in Falmer raids. Auri-El however, evoked their spirits so that they can continue their duty. They are not aware of the Chantry being in disrepair and think of anyone that come to them as the Snow Elves. Knight-Paladin Gelebor states they worshiped several gods: * Auri-El * Trinimac * Phynaster * Syrabane * Jephre Return Knight-Paladin Gelebor speculates the Falmer could become a surface-dwelling race again. In 2E 582, the Falmer remained dormant, keeping quiet under the surface. By 4E 201 however, there have been reports of more and more organized Falmer activity, attacking cattle and taking crops for food, and even abducting people. He says that if a line of communication could be established, the relations would improve. Gelebor hopes that one day, the Falmer will turn forget their hatred and even worship Auri-El once again. Category:Lore:Races